The Andy-Chris Story
by Srac
Summary: PG-13 for some adult things my friend might of added(Cursing), but I tried to clean it up. This is hilarious. It has everything from X-Files to Fraiser! Read on my friends!


Buzz: "Mira?! WHAT THE heck is that!" Mira: "its the vengence and invincible! RUN!!!!!" The Invincible and the venegence combine power and use the uraj and khalis to blow up thier space ship!!!! Once again S'rac was asleep, Nitro was break dancing, and Zidane was keeping order! S'rac wasn't asleep. It was a hallucination made by the two evil Templar named Amzy and Knork.  
  
Actully Amzy and Nasty Knork were asleep too! sleeping and driving and kiling emporers named Oczuc. Another hallucination! So anyway...... Monty andaconda was searching for the holy grail when he ran into Amzy and Nasty Knork. Monty: "Do ye know where we can find the holy grail?" AmzY: "the bony tail?" Monty: "No! No! the holy grail!" Nast knork "the silly snail? i can talk to snails! HFDAOK AFKH OFD DFSO HDFDF!!!" Monty: "well dang this! I'm leaving!" the king was followed by his knights: Sir Robin, Sir galahad, Sir (one with helmet), and sir (other one). When king monty left Amzy and Nasty nork were nuked dy Banjo and Kazooie, who had stop by their friend, Conker, who seemed to have gone MAD!!!! they found the nuke in thier house and then, well, you know....... They launched it. Luckily, Amzy and Knork used the Matrix to dodge the Nuke!Conker was now going by the name, Konka the Dawg. He took out Uzis and ran up the walls in slow motion. Amzy told Knork to kill him, but Knork wasn't sure what to do. A man in red and a man with a halo popped up. They looked surprisingly like Knork....... "Kill him!" said the red guy. Surprisingly the halo guy said,"Yeah!" "See even the dress guy says kill him!" said the red guy. "Well......okay. NO! I can't do it!" He screamed. Amzy tried to kill him , but Konka the Dog shot himself in the head wi the 2 uzis." Oh well", said Amzy as they walked out to kill Okzuk. Banjo and Kazooie watched all the carnage that took place there. they saw the huge hole in Conker's head! Banjo: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kazooie: "i never told him how much i loved him!" Banjo pulled out his cell phone and called the Kerrigan Institue, and asked for thier best agent, Joanna Dark, and her parter Elvis, to follow the murders Amzy and nasty Knork. after Banjo turned of his cell phone he said "what a second! Conker killed himself!" A big rock fell on Banjo's cell phone. Banjo: "oh no". they were in the middle of a desert, no phone in sight, Kazooie: "ARRRGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Amzy and Knork were wandering through a jungle and found a snail! Knork talked to the Snail who knew where Oczuc went. He was being chased by Dark and Elvis! The peasent Ahcap saved him like Tarzan and kicked Dark and Elvis into Amzy and Knork. "Watch it!"said Dark. Knork's snail friend called in an army of snails to subdue Dark and elvis until Amzy and Knork could escape into the darkness........................  
  
Dark and Elvis fought the Snails with no mercy!!!!! Elvis and Dark tore open  
  
a pack of salt and with in seconds the snails were liquidfied!!!! Dark looked  
  
around and saw that Cuzco, whoops i mean Ocz- Suddenly representatives from Disney  
  
confronted Dark and said, "For using one of our characters' names with out  
  
our permission, you're going to jail." behind the cop, another cop said "hey  
  
sarge, what ya make of this?!" the cop pointed to the alien, Elvis. the other  
  
cop said "let Mulder and Scully do that one." Suddeny the FBI agents Mulder  
  
and Scully took Elvis away.  
  
Everyone looked at Elvis as Mulder began to cuff him. Mulder: "ur coming with  
  
me, little fella."  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Monty continued his quest to find the corny sail when, Monty: "no! Its the  
  
holy grail! Dont you people get it?!" oops sorry, monty. he continued his  
  
quest on the holy grail when a butter fly attacked! Robin: "what?! A stupid  
  
Butter fly! I'll get him monty! To battle!!!" The butter fly tore robin  
  
appart...... Galahad: "this could take a while"  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
back on the Vengence, S'rac fell asleep at the control, causing Jar Jar  
  
binks to drive it rather poorly. The vengence crashed in the middle of the  
  
desert right by Banjo and Kazooie! Kazooie: "Alright a free ride!" the two of  
  
them approched the ship.......  
  
Jar Jar Binks got in a fight with Banjo and Kazzoie over the controls with a light saber he got from Obi Wan. Suddenly, out from the shadows stepped an angry looking John John Binks!(Remember hinm from the 2nd story?) "No, not you!"screamed Jar Jar Binks.  
  
***************************************  
  
"We were in the forest investi-" "I'm aware of what you were investigating Mr.Elvis."Yelled Mulder. "Why were you and Special Agent Dark in the forest, chasing Emperess Amzy and her asssistant Knork?" "We were investigating the case of the murder of Konka the Dawg and they were reported at the crime scene. "I'm aware of this "Konka the Dawg's" Murder. What make you think that Amzy and Knork didi it? They were probably mourning over the recently deceased Emporor Oczuc who mysteriously died. Now answ-" "Throw him in the cell!", Yelled Director Kirsch. "But sir, I-" "You're disimissed Agent Mulder. I'm putting Doggit on this case." "But, sir-" "Discussion closed Mulder." said an angry Kirsch. Mulder stood there, angry, when a strange woman stepped out. She had claws on her back. Mulder reached for his gun, but two lizard creatures had taken it. "You'll never understand what I'm here for Agent Mulder............"  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
King Monty was having a hard time finding the Hokey Nail himself when, "ITS  
  
THE HOLY GRAIL!!!!!" Whoops! I have to stop doing that! Anyway......... They  
  
stopped by a pub to ask the peasent about the holy grail. In another corner  
  
of the pub, was Oczuc, dress as a woman, and of course, Ahcap. Amzy and Nasty  
  
Knork walked into the pub as well, and sat right next to Oczuc and Ahcap.  
  
King Monty fell asleep. Sir Robin was in the docter's office, getting  
  
stiches. Sir Galahad ordered two cokes.  
  
Lancelot fell asleep.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS GUY?! Knork! Do away with him!" Knork: "Just wait  
  
a second..... this escargo is talking to me....." Amzy: "Fine, I'll do it  
  
myself!" Amsy jumped out of her chair and did that pose Trinity did in the  
  
Matrix, then kicked Lancelot into the next scene! Ahcap: "I'll go check on  
  
our order." At the next table.... Knork: I'm am gonna tell the cook this  
  
snail isn't cooked enough....."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Banjo and Kazooie did a drill bill on John John Bink's head, while Jar Jar  
  
Binks pulled out a club and wacked John in the Stomach. S'rac was asleep, but  
  
Nitro started Break danceing on S'rac's head! S'rac woke up and used Templar  
  
energy to fight John John! John John used Stupid energy and pushed them all  
  
out of the ship! "HAHEHAHEAHEA!" he yelled. John started walking toward the  
  
controls, but Lancelot fell on him! Lancelot: "Where am I? i want my momma!"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kerrigan: "I want the whole building with in my control in the hour. And  
  
start making more Zergling and Hydralisk. We need a army. The use the  
  
satlllite here to search for the holy grail." Kerrigan walked through the  
  
halls dragging Mulder's body. "And throw this in the cell with that Alien  
  
and spiecal Agent Dark." "Yes Ma'am" said one of the humaniod cerebrites.  
  
Suddenly a closet door opened! And scully popped out with a shot gun, and she  
  
blew off the cerebrites head! Kerrigan looked at the dead body of her  
  
cerebrite and cloacked herself. Scully looked around, and did not know what  
  
to do! After that, a bunch of Zergling came across the hall, and headed  
  
strait toward Scully, with Fangs wide open, ready to bite!  
  
Scully shot as many Zerg as she could , but she was running out of ammunition fast. The floor was littered with Hydralisks and Zerglings, but she couldn't hold them off much longer. A minute more and she would be dead. Just then, Doggit stepped out and shot 5 Hydralisks with his gun. "I presume you have no idea what's going on here." said Agent Doggit. "Follow me," he said while leading Scully down the hall to Skinner's office, the sounds of Zerg slowly creeping closer and closer............  
  
*****************************************  
  
S'rac, Jar Jar, and Banjo and Kazooie got up as fast as they could, but the Vengence was moving away fast. Following close behind, was Zidane in the Invincinble. S'rac sent a psyonic message to Zidane, signaling for Shuttle pick-up. The Invincible sent down a Shuttle to pick them up to chase after the out of control Vengence...................  
  
*****************************************  
  
Amzy was being tortured by the workers at the restraunt who thought it was her birthday because of Ahcap. Achap, Ozcuc, Monty Anaconda and his men escaped luckily. For now at least. As the search for the Dirty Pail(and Oczuc) continues..................  
  
Kerrigan walked up to Mulder and began to choke him. "Where is the Boingy  
  
Bail?" . Mulder, in a choked vioce, "you mean the holy grail." Kerrigan  
  
smiled evilly.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Thats it I've had with you people!" Yelled Monty Andaconda, "ITS THE HOLY  
  
GRAIL!!!" Ahcap and Oczuc decided to follow Monty Andaconda and his band of  
  
knights. Monty: We'll go to Camelot to get supplies, then teach the french a  
  
thing or two!" Galahad: "We haven't met the French yet, Sir!" Monty: "That  
  
doesn't matter! We declare WAR!!"  
  
Everyone: "YAY!!!"  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
The Invincible began to deploy its shuttles to rescue S'rac, Jar Jar Binks,  
  
Banjo and kazooie, but not Nitro. Nitro: "What?!" The shuttles began to land  
  
when......  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
John John: "my head..... GET OFF OF ME YOU PRIMATIVE!" Lancelot ran away  
  
into the halls of the ship yelling "I WANT MY MAMA!" John: "I'll use the  
  
Interceptors to......."  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
"GET DOWN!" yelled S'rac as interceptors flew by at top speed, "no!" yelled  
  
Nitro," They will blow up the Shuttles!" They all made quick plans of thier  
  
own! Banjo picked up Kazooie like a gun and began fireing Grenade eggs at the  
  
Interceptors! "fire!" yelled Banjo! S'rac used High Templar energy and made a  
  
psionic storm to cripple the interceptors!. Nitro was too scared to do  
  
anything so he sat there and cried. S'rac saw the Invinciple firing numerous  
  
plasma beams at the interceptors, but the Vengence kept making more........  
  
"Blast," said S'rac. he knew what he had to do. "Aim fire for the vengence!!!"  
  
Banjo looked at S'rac, but S'rac was already use psionic storm on it.....  
  
Kazooie began firing her grenade eggs at the Vengence.  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
John John: "no..........." suddenly the whole ship exploded with a huge  
  
light! And John John would forever more, burn in the depths of the Vengence..............  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
KAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOM! Smoke and ash filled the sky when the vengence blew up,  
  
The shuttles where already destroyed, and the invincible, unable to  
  
land........ S'rac, Nitro, Banjo and Kazooie, watched as the Invincible  
  
slowly crept toward the land, already burning and smoking, S'rac knew, we  
  
were stuck in the middle of nowhere, and who knows if Zidane will make  
  
it........ Crash...... BOOM! The Invincible exploded in to the ground, and  
  
fell next to its sistership, the vengence. "no......." sighed Kazooie.  
  
"Did Zidane even live?"  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
King Monty approched Camelot," okay men, get weapons, then were outta here."  
  
they all entered the castle, "What do you want, sire?" a peasent asked, King  
  
monty "Guns, and lots of them." the stone walls flipped over, revealing  
  
Pistols, shotguns, Falcon 2s, grenade launchers, and anything else possible,  
  
All Ahcap and Oczuc could do was drop their jaw in awe.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Kerrigan!!!!!" yelled Mulder "KERRIGAN!" Mulder looked around and saw he was  
  
in a Zerg mother ship, "hello Mulder" said Kerrigan. "WHERE IS IT?"  
  
**********************************  
  
"Come on Agent Scully."Doggit whispered to Scully as they crept down the hall to Skinner's Office. As they got closer to his office, they saw a blanket of purple substance all over the ground. "My gosh...."Agent Doggit whispered to himself. They neared Skinner's office and slowly opened the door..................  
  
********************************  
  
S'rac, Banjo, Kazooie, Nitro, and Jar Jar slowly walked over to the ruins of the once proud Invincible to search for Zidane, not knowing what they would find....................  
  
*********************************  
  
Monty, the Knights, and Ahcap, and Oczuc were loaded with an arsenal bigger than the Matrix! Ahcap and Oczuc were trying to get Tim to turn Oczuc back into a human, but Tim just ignored them and shot fire everywhere................................  
  
*************************************  
  
"Kerrigan, why are you doing this?!" Mulder yelled. "I already told you you would never understand Mulder," Kerrigan said cooly. " When I sent you that psycic message on those fool alien's ship, it was only an attempt to warn your pitiful planet. You still don't know the whole plan though," Kerrigan laughed. Mulder was trapped, trapped in a living creature, in space, high above Earth, where a fleet awaited, undetected by Earth satellites...........  
  
***************************************  
  
Ship parts were exploding everywhere. S'rac found himself searching for Zidanes life signature, while the others looked as well. S'rac found Zidane, lying in a pile of rubble almost giving up on getting out, when S'rac psycicly moved it off of him. "Are you all right?"S'rac asked him. "I need healing soon," Zidane said, trying to stay alive. S'rac looked up at the sky, wondering........................  
  
**************************************  
  
High in space, Jim Raynor, sat in the Hyperion. "Liutenant, set a course for Sentris V! I've recieved a distress call from a friend." "Sir, we didin't de-" "Just do it Liutenant! This is urgent!" Jim Raynor yelled as he looked into space, only wondering what was going to happen...............................................  
  
Amzy was being tortured by the workers at the restraunt who thought it was her birthday because of Ahcap. Achap, Ozcuc, Monty Anaconda and his men escaped luckily. For now at least. As the search for the Dirty Pail(and Oczuc) continues..................  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhh!" moaned Jar Jar Binks "Zidane isa dead!" "no, you dumb  
  
creture!" yelled S'rac, "he is only badly damaged. I am asking for help  
  
now......." "hey....." said Nitro, digging threw the rubble "look i what i  
  
found!" Nitro held up a bottle of old Coke. "Where in the middle of  
  
nowhere," Started S'rac, "and all you can think about is drinking?"  
  
"hey works for me!" said Nitro, and he took a big gulp of the soda,  
  
humans.........., though S'rac.  
  
*******************************  
  
Kerrigan: "look, Mulder, i would love to stay here and play, but i have a  
  
army to command.........." with that Mulder spat in kerrigan's face. "You'll  
  
wish you never did that.........." Kerrigan walked out of the room. the  
  
living door shut behind here. Mulder knew he had to find a way to get out of  
  
here....... he tried jumping, but he found he was straped to the table. He  
  
tried harder. It didn't work. He gave it one last try, and it worked! the  
  
material holding him down gave away, and he got up, walked to a zerg 'window'  
  
and looked out into space. What he saw scared the hell out of him. out side  
  
this very ship, layed hundreds of miles of zerg army, Mutalisk,Guardians,  
  
queens, scourge, devourers, and overlords carrying a massive zerg army, and  
  
beyond all that, he saw earth, and it was coming up in the window fast.  
  
Mulder thought he heard something he turned around and saw 6 zergling, he had  
  
no weapons, althuogh zerg were weak, he couldn't take on 6 with out a weapon.  
  
the lunged at him, and mulder screamed as he felt the little jaws and claws  
  
dig into him. what seemed like hours was only ten seconds, and then the  
  
Zergling left, He heard Kerrigan's vioce: "Dont cross me, you stupid  
  
human.........."  
  
**************************************  
  
"we need more" said King monty "we need wheels......." They all walked into  
  
Camalot's garage, where thay saw war vehicles, ready for use, each one  
  
mounted with a machine gun........ "this will do" Monty said........ Ahcap  
  
tried to get tim's attention, but he was to buy jumping into one of the cars  
  
and saying "LETS GO KICK SUM FRENCH BUTT!!!"  
  
"sigh" said Ahcap.........  
  
**************************************  
  
Jim Raynor sat in the command chair of his battle cruiser, watching Sentris  
  
V, or as humans called it earth, come closer and closer, "Nice to see where  
  
Grand daddies came from, right guys?" His crew could only nod. "oh my gosh- ,  
  
what the heck is that?!" yelled Jimmy, pionting the the zerg camp," why the  
  
heck would Zerg be here? No wonder my buddy S'rac is in trouble!" "should we  
  
blast them?" asked one of the crew members, "no" said Jim "we are not that  
  
strong, yet"  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
S'rac looked up in the sky to see the terran ship, the Hyperion, begin to  
  
land half a mile away from him.......... Jar Jar Binks: "Ahhhhhhhhh! The  
  
baddies comma back for more!"  
  
"no" said S'rac, almost crying,"its our help......." All Nitro could do was  
  
stand there, the same with Banjo and Kazooie, Zidane looked up, he was  
  
bleeding from his mouth, but when he saw that ship he smiled, but then fell  
  
back to the ground. He opened his eyes too see Jim Raynor shaking S'rac's  
  
hand, and then ordering Medics to take him to sick bay, after that, he fell  
  
asleep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
They opened the door to find that, Skinner was injured, but safe. He was surrrounded by dead Zerglings. "Sir!" Doggit said with concern. Skinner was sitting against a wall and bleeding on his lip a little. " I'm ok agent Doggit, but these, creatures are visious and it takes some bullets to stop them. Thay've somehow infested some of our agents. "Scully, we need to getr Skinner out of here. Can you walk sir?" "Yeah. Let's go"...........................  
  
**************************************************  
  
Zidane woke up in a Dark Room. He was on a bed near a window. He looked out to see a planet in ruins. It looked likeSentris V, but overrun with Zerg. Ultralisks were coming out of Nydus Canals, Mutiilisks were flying towards the ship he was in. Scourge ambushed them.  
  
He could hear Nitro screaming, trying top break dance on a Zergling. Raynor, fighting off Zerg, but he couldn't hold them off much longer. S'rac was helping, but they were still weakening. He saw visions of his friends: Vivi, Bahamut, Stiener, Princess Garnet, and Aramant, all being engulfed by armies of Zerg and the Quenn of Blades laughing. It was then that Zidane woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Jim was talking to S'rac, while SCVs were repairing the Vengence and the Invincible. Jar Jar was eating a good-earned meal while Nitro practiced breakdancing and Banjo and Kazooie practiced egg-shooting. Zidane came running out of the Hyperion and he ran up to S'rac and Jim. "Zidane, Jim has in-" "S'rac the Zerg are near! I had a dream about it! The Zerg have come to destroy us all! They have a massive fleet on the way from Char!" As if the fleet near Earth wasn't enough!" Jim yelled. "I t apears we will have to prepare a fleet here." S'rac said. " And we'll have the Hyperion, Vengence and Invincible! Let's get to work! Entaro Adun!!!!!  
  
Zidane nodded and headed back to the Hyperion, but decided he better look  
  
around the camp. He saw it was a Terran/Protoss camp, very advanced, SCVs and  
  
Probes were extracted minerals and vespane from a huge mineral field. They  
  
were extracting very quickly very quickly, he saw that the want a army fast.  
  
He looked back at S'rac holding a Small computer that tells the probes what  
  
to do. Zidane remember his first experiance with computers. It took him years  
  
to understand. He looked at one probe warp in a giant Star Gate, within  
  
minutes, and it was huge! One could one little thing do it? Man, The protoss  
  
are advanced in Warp portals, Thought Zidane. Then he saw one of those Star  
  
Gate Warp in a Carrier! It almost made Zidane fall on his back! God! Those  
  
thing were huge! He looked behind him to see a Dark Templar walk out of a  
  
Gateway's portal. man, how did they do this?! Zidane decided he better go see  
  
the terran camp. The Terran camp was much more Calmer, he smalled melting  
  
metal but what the hell, he felt comferable here. After touring that camp he  
  
walked to the back of the camp to see how the Vengence and Invincible were  
  
coming along......... To his surprise the were both almost complete!  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Scully had to walk slow in the FBI headquarters, Skinner said he could walk  
  
but, no he couldn't. It turned out one of those creatures had cut his leg  
  
open real good...... But he said he could walk and he wan't gonna take any  
  
help. "U'll have to turn left here" said Doggit quietly. When they turned,  
  
Scully almost screamed! It was that purple jelly stuff not only on the floor  
  
this time, it covered the cieling, walls, and floor. And unlike the stuff  
  
Scully saw earlier the were little worms crawling in this stuff. "shit," said  
  
Skinner,"and this is the only way out to!" "quiet, Sir" said Doggit,"i think  
  
they hear us, look" The worms started to put this jelly stuff all around them  
  
until it made a nice like ball. "I dont wanna be here right now," moaned  
  
Scully,"I dont want to see those monsters" She began to breath really hard. Doggit:"look  
  
what makes you say that? We dont know if thats what is gonna happen, do we?"  
  
Scully looke up at him and said"It metamorphisis! Of course there gonna-"  
  
"she has a piont" interupted Skinner "i say we run, maybe we can make it."  
  
"okay," said Doggit,"one, two, THREE!" The Three of them ran toward the  
  
entrance, feeling that jelly under thier feet go SQUISH! Would they make it?  
  
Scully saw the exit doors! But! "ah, heck!" said Doggit,"its one of those big  
  
things that shoots acid!"  
  
"I'll take care of those monsters!" She pulled out a gun and began firing!  
  
One of the four fell to the ground dead, but the other three saw Scully,  
  
Doggit, and Skinner! one of the beast screamed as if saying "KILL THEM!" They  
  
headed toward Scully and all Scully could do was yell and fire!!!  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Back on Sentris V, the colony was doing great the had an army and good  
  
defense. Zidane was up in his ship the Invincible when he heard "WE'RE UNDER  
  
ATTACK!" He quickly jumped out of the ship to see Zergling, Hydralisk,  
  
Ultralisk, and Mutalisk coming into the coloney at all sides! "DARN!" yelled  
  
Nitro," THERE HAVE GOT TO BE MILLIONS OF EM!" He saw Photon Cannons going off surrounding the colonies all flashing blue light at Zerg! He heared a Zergling  
  
come strait at him from behind! Zidane pulled out his dagger and stucking in  
  
that thing before it could touch him! Missle Turrets went off blowing up  
  
Mutalisk around him as he saw Zealots and Dark Templar Burst in big clouds of  
  
psionic energy! He saw Zerg being ripped apart by bullets, implaled by psionc  
  
blades, and cast into the unknown by the warping powers of the arbiters! Then  
  
he Saw goliaths blow up and Marine stabbed by the claws of the many Zerg  
  
forces! Then he saw something grusome! "AHHHHHHH!" yelled a marine ,"A queen  
  
got me a queen got me a-"the marine exploded, engulfed in his own blood as two zerg broodlings  
  
fed on his dead body...... "Zidane!" it was from his wrist comunicator!  
  
"what?" ask zidane as he killed another Zergling. "Its me, S'rac! We got to get out of here!  
  
ALmost all of my Templar warriors are dead! And the zer just  
  
keep coming! GET OUT!" "okay!" yelled Zidane. He dashed for the Invincible,  
  
and saw the Hyperion already in the sky! He killed another Zergling as he  
  
jumped in the Invincible. He ran up to the deck and turned on his ship! "lets  
  
get the hell outa here!" yelled Zidane and within seconds he was in tha air  
  
with the Hyperion and the Vengence. Over the intercom he heard Jim's vioce  
  
saying "now don't worry guys, i left those bastards a treat!" Zidane looked  
  
down and saw 10 nukes going off! He saw the zurg just desenagrate before him!  
  
"YEEEHAAA! Yelled Zidane as they entered space! He turned on the intercom and  
  
said "So, S'rac, where we going next?" S'rac replied "Well, Jim says were  
  
gonna head toward Earth but stop by an old friend for some new war heads."  
  
"who?" asked Zidane. S'rac: "Arcturus Mengsk"..............  
  
***************************************  
  
In space, the Invincible, Vengence, and Hyperion were preparing for warp, but S'rac sent a psycic message to the ships saying he had called Aiur and they had a little present for them. An Arbiter came in and opened a Recall wormhole. Out poured thousands of Scouts, Corsairs, Arbiters and Carriers. "They have stationed an Arbiter near Korhal to warp us there." Jim laughed,"Imagine the look on old Arcturas' face when his technitian repots a giant fleet of Protoss, Terran, and an unknown ship on sensors!" Just then, they were all warped through a Recall.......................  
  
*****************************************  
  
Scully shot as many Hydralisks as she could. Doggit tried to help, but it seemed too late, when they were shot by Agent Dark and Elvis. "How did you- " "No time to explain, let's get out of her'," said Dark, while they carried Skinner out to Doggit's car......................  
  
*****************************************  
  
Amzy and Knork(remember them?) were looking for Oczuc, when they saw a castle.(Camelot)Amzy pulled out a mirror and said:"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who has the best castle of them all? Konka's head appeared and he shot himself again. "Oh well," said Amzy. "Come Knork!" Knork was busy talking to the Animal(From the movie!) "Got to go!"he said  
  
Amzy and Nasty Nork walked to the castle, then they say the garage door  
  
open! "wait a second......." said Amzy "when since do cast-" "wait! I know! I  
  
know!" interupted Knork! "When since does McDonalds serve Hot Dogs?!" "no  
  
Knork!" and with that Amzy Threw a twing in Knork's eye. Knork: "ouch! ouch!"  
  
But Amzy didn't hear, she was to busy using her binoculars to see the garage  
  
door opening. Amzy saw 4 Trucks with mounted machine guns that were coming  
  
her way, she ran to hide in the bushes leaving Knork at the other side of  
  
the road. "Yes! Oczuc is in one of those trucks!" said Amzy. She reached in  
  
her purse and grabed her sniper rifle,"With this i will kill that emporor  
  
Oczuc!" she saw the Truck coming closer, closer, she put her finger on the  
  
trigger......  
  
....3......2.... "Hey Amzy!" yelled Knork, coming right in front of her  
  
*BOOM* Amzy had a heart attack, and Knork was shot in the head....... the two  
  
bodies lie there forever. Just kidding!!!!! "But i missed Emporer  
  
Oczuc! ERRRR! I guess he'll live..... for now" "Dont forget about me, Amzy!" said Knork getting up, from the shock of the sniper rifle, I'll be  
  
fine too!" "You stupid idiot."  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
Scully and Doggit carried Skinner to Doggits New BMW. "man theres gonna be  
  
blood on the carpet......." "Shut up Doggit and help me put him in here!"  
  
yelled Scully. They put Skinner in the middle seat and buckled him up. Scully  
  
got in the passenger, and Doggit got in the driver's seat. Elvis and Joanna  
  
got in the back and popped the hood so the could fire at the coming  
  
hydralisk. "Damn!" yelled Doggit,"I cant find my keys!" "well you better  
  
hurry," Began Joanna,"Elvis and I put an explosive int the building to kill  
  
the Zerg." "Is that what those things are?" asked Scully. "I CANT FIND MY  
  
KEYS!" yelled Doggit. "Dang, I'll just hotwire it!" Doggit bent down and  
  
started playing with the wires. "great!" said Joanna,"here come our little  
  
friends now!" Elvis and Joanna began firing at the Zergling and Hydralisk  
  
that came out of FBI headquarters. "Daaaang!," yelled Scully," For pete's  
  
sake, Doggit get the car on!" VVVVVROOOOOOM! "See?" said Doggit,"just needed  
  
sum loving! "Shut up and drive agent Doggit!" yelled Skinner. "Yes, sir!"  
  
said Doggit and they pulled out of that drive way at more than 60 mph! Scully  
  
looked back to see FBI headquarters blow up in a brillaint falsh of red,  
  
white, and orange. "so much for that," sigh Joanna. After that Doggit pulled  
  
up on the highway. "where are we going?" asked Scully. "Area 51" replied  
  
Doggit.  
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
"Eugh.......," moaned Mulder,"How long have I been knocked out?" He stoop  
  
up. He looked around his little room. "Damn its cramped in here. cant be but  
  
10 ft. by 8 ft. Kerrigan walked into the room. Enjoying  
  
yourself, I see. well thats fine, if you dont tell me where the holy grail  
  
is, I'll kill you........" "ah," Began Mulder,"Is that it? I helped you gain  
  
control over all zerg swarms, because you said if I did, you wouldn't attack  
  
Earth!Now you want to control the universe?!" "heheheheeh," laughed Kerrigan  
  
smoothly,"Char isn't enough anymore, Mulder. I need more space for my  
  
swarms." "Well, go conquer some other planet you pig!" "I take back what  
  
I said, Mulder. Earth is the Perfect breeding pool for Zerg. Earth replaces  
  
it's reources all to quickly. A Forest on Earth if it were burned down, would  
  
take aa simple 100 year to rebuild itself. A forest on Char would need speical,  
  
and loving care to grow to that of Earth's, and that only would take 1  
  
million years...... and everytime it was burned down it would take another 1  
  
million years! So I take it back, I want earth! And to do that, I need to  
  
Holy Grail!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
S'rac felt his body being bent into strange shapes and feelings while his was  
  
in the warp portal, but it finished quickly...... He once again felt himself  
  
sitting in his chair, the chair of his almighty Capitol Ship, the Vengence,  
  
which was now orbiting over Korhal. the planet Korhal ws basicly a dessert.  
  
This was so because about 30 years ago it was nuked by ove 1000 warheads.  
  
S'rac looked down at Korhal and thought, see what you have done, you stupid  
  
humans? Your being able to split tha atom so quickly has resulted in this.  
  
This plant will never recover. "Damn," said Jim Raynor,"This place gives me  
  
the creeps every time I see it, you ever been here Zidane?" Zidane,"This will  
  
be my first time." "hehehe," said Jim,"Well dont get to cocky with Acturas,  
  
he gets angry all too easy. he can be a bitch at times too..........."  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
"this is for you Mr. Mengsk," said a worker as he handed a Pocket Comptur to  
  
Acturas. "wait?!" said Mengsk,"is this right?" "yes, sir. it is" said the  
  
worker. "prepare the defense, We're in for hell." Mengsk got up from his  
  
lunch table and ran for the intercom. Her grabed the mic and said "Warning!  
  
We have a full Protoss fleet entering our atmosphere, along with what seems  
  
like 3 capitol ships! At Personel at battle Position! I repeat: Warning! We  
  
have a full Protoss fleet entering our atmosphere, along with what seems like  
  
3 capitol ships! At Personel at battle Position!!!!" "Sir!" said another  
  
worker. "yes what is it?" yelled Mengsk. "We are reciving a transmission from  
  
one of the capitol Ships, I belive the Hyperion!" "Thats Jimmy's ship. So the  
  
little protoss loving, runt wants a fight, eh? Put it on!" Mengsk walked up  
  
to the big computer screen, suddenly Jim Raynor's face appered on it. "What  
  
do you want?" asked Mengsk. "We would like to purchase some nucleur war heads  
  
from you, starting at, say 1 ton worth of minerals each?" Acturas smiled "You  
  
have your self a deal. Land your vessels any where you like. I'm meet you  
  
there"  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"So," said Acturas,"Kerrigan seems to on the move again......." "yes" said  
  
S'rac,"We belive she is looking for more minerals, because, well by now, Char  
  
is dry" "and,"began Jim Raynor," She wants more land to control."  
  
"hmmmm......." said Acturas,"You have your warheads. No pay." "what?" said  
  
Zidane. "i want to come with you." said Mengsk,"Kerrigan hit me hard and i  
  
want to do the same with her. I come with you one my own Capitol Ship, The  
  
Aletora. Deal?" Jim shoke hands with Mengsk "Deal."  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"Okay." began Jim. "Are we ready to go?" All four ships were on a launch Pad,  
  
ready to go. "I'm Go." said Zidane. "I'll do it for Aiur" said S'rac. "Ready  
  
as I'll ever be Jimmy,"Said Acturas. "Then Launch!" BOOM!!!!!! The sound of  
  
four capitol ship filled all of korhal for that one moment. They all headed  
  
for space, and one there Jimmy Said,"head toward Earth............"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Jach was in the tallest tower, when he saw the British coming. He ran through the camp on a horse, yelling, "the British are coming!" Shortly afterward, he ran into a wall. The French readied they're cattle launcher as the British were riding in their vehicles. "Company, halt!yelled King Monty. "We will give you one last chance to surrender", he yelled. "You've only given us one chance!"yellded a French man. "Well, it doesn't matter! Surrender yourself, or die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"exclaimed King Monty. The Frenchman disapeared behind the wall to consult his men. "We have decided.....................",he looked around," NO!" "Then you give us no choice!....... ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"he screamed. His men yelld in aggreement and ran toward the castle at top speed. However, the French were ready for them. They already had 5 cows and 6 chickens flying throught the air, and landing on a Jeep, filled with artillery. The Jeep then exploded.3 other truck were crushed by cows and the drivers were pecked to death by chickens! "Run away!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Monty. "We've got to regroup for a plan!" They all ran into the forest..............................  
  
***************************************  
  
Amzy and Knork were in the forest, trying to find the British, when they ran into some very tall knights. "Ni!" They all said. "What?" said Amzy "Ni!" they all yelled. "Whatever."said Amzy. They found some gold near the knights. "Excellent......Knork, let's get it out of-"You said the word!" a knight screamed. " Whatever it is it-" "You said it again! I said it! I said it again! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!he screamed. He soon fell over screaming. "Let's get out of here Knork".................................................  
  
*************************************  
  
By this time, Doggit, Scully, and Skinner were in a desert that seemd it would never come to an end. "How you doing sir?" asked Agent Doggit. " I'm fine Agent Doggit, execpt I still want to know why you never told us about Area 51. "I was sworn to secrecy sir, but it's a long story".........  
  
***************************************  
  
S'rac was taking a break beause the Vengence was on autopilot. He was in his war room with, Zidane, Jim, and Arcturas. "I say we strike with a frontal assault on Kerrigan", Arcturas said, slamming his fist on the table. " Arcturas, you're in-" "Wait, said S'rac", holding his hand up. The Zerg, I can feel they're backup fleets presence. They are here, in hyperspace.............................  
  
Jim, Zidane, S'rac and Acturas stood in the holograph room of the  
  
Invincible. In the hologram, they all saw huge Zerg Swarms in hyperspace. the  
  
room was filled with the eriee light of purple Zerg flesh. They all watched  
  
speechless as the huge the disgusting zerg fly in space. "dang......" said  
  
Jim. "look at all of them, i mean-" "nothing we couldn't handle" said Zidane  
  
looking at S'rac, smiling. S'rac sorta smiled back without using a mouth.  
  
"well," Began Acturas,"are we gonna kill this swarm?" Jim walked out of the  
  
room, and before he shut the door he said, I'll think about it." Acturas  
  
pressed a button on his wirst, which teleported him to the Aletora. S'rac  
  
looked at Acturas teleporting away as if he pitied him for having to use a  
  
machine to teleport. S'rac closes his eyes, then he too disappered. Zidane  
  
was left alone in his ship. He thought about the Zerg. He fell to the floor  
  
and began to cry, he hated the Zerg with all his heart!  
  
****************************************  
  
5 years ago..........  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed children around him as the zerg ripped open  
  
their stomachs to reveal blood and intestine. Zidane was running, holding  
  
princess Garnet's hand as they ran away from the Zerg in their own home town,  
  
Alexandria, which was now burning to the ground. Behind them, he heared Vivi  
  
and Stiener holding up the slack killed Zerg coming for them. Zidance could  
  
see it in the Distance, the Invincible was so close!! "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Zidane  
  
heared, he didn't know why, but he turned around to see Stiener in the Jaws  
  
of a Hydralisk. Stiener: "Take the princess, and save her- ugh!" The  
  
Hydralisk bit right threw Stiener's Iron Armor, cause his body to split into  
  
two parts, a torso, and a bottom. Garnet looked and screamed and threw  
  
herself into Zidane's chest. Vivi just stood there and watched Hydralisk and  
  
Zergling tear apart the rest of Stiener. "you........"began Vivi Softly," YOU  
  
FREAK!" Vivi pulled out a staff and began to cast a spell on the hydralisk.  
  
"Vivi! No!" yelled Zidane. But it was too late Vivi casted Blizziaga on the  
  
hydralisk. The hydralisk froze, and the Zergling around it fled. Vivi stood  
  
there and looked at the frozen beast. Its seemed all the Zerg has left,  
  
Zidane sighed and sat in a wooden chair nearby. He looked to his right to see  
  
a barral of water, shaking,"shit......." said Zidane, he raised he vioce and  
  
said "Vivi! Garnet we gotta go!" Zidane picked up Garnet and began to run,  
  
FAST. Vivi was all to slow, and Ultralisk banged his body threw the Frozen  
  
Hydralisk, causeing it to break into many pieces. The ultralisk approtched  
  
Vivi. Vivi ran for his life, but the ultalisk was so fast! Using its' tusks,  
  
it sliced Vivi open, spilling guts and blood. Zidance didn't wanna turn  
  
around, he knew Vivi all to well. Te invincible was so close! he could see  
  
it! just afew more yards! Zidane climbed the railing and once at the top,  
  
help out his hand for Princess Garnet. Their hands met. Zidane looked up. He  
  
saw the Ultralisk coming too fast. Zidane tried to pull her up fast but......  
  
The Ultralisk forceded a Tusk right threw Garnet. Zidane saw the tusk come  
  
out of Garnet's chest, it tore her clothing and her flesh. The outer tusk was  
  
covered with red blood. Royal Blood. Blood fell her chin, and onto her torn  
  
clothing. Something Sparked in Zidane right there, maybe it was sadness, but  
  
Zidance used it for anger. Zidane pulled out out his dagger and jumped on to  
  
the Ultralisk'e back! "YOU FREAK!" he yelled as he stabbed the Ultralisk!  
  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER?! WHY!?!" Zidance felt tears, but her continued  
  
to stab the ultralisk, even after it was long  
  
dead...................................  
  
****************************************  
  
Zidane looked back on that moment like it was a bad dream, but it wasn't. It  
  
happened. And he never wanted it to happen again. Jim walked in at the  
  
moment. " I've decided to attack, have the Invincible in battle ready in 20  
  
minutes." "Yes, sir" Said Zidane, almost in a whisper.  
  
****************************************  
  
Amzy and Nasty Knork aslo had their own problems, Amzy:"If king Monty finds  
  
the holy grail, his band will be famous, and Oczuc will be spotted, then  
  
we'll be in Jail!" "actully," Knork,"the problem is this little snail can't  
  
find his mother" "oh, how horrible" said Amzy sarcasticly. Amzy quickly  
  
stepped on the snail and said "there, problem solved." Knork looked as if he  
  
was going to cry, and he burst out in huge tears, "well," said Amzy "at  
  
least it cant get any worse...." A thunder storm started over their  
  
heads........ Amzy just stood there mumbling to her self, watching knork cry  
  
for what seemed like forever................ After a while, the snail magically healed himself(because he can!), Knork stopped crying, they found his mommy, and went on...................  
  
***************************************  
  
Doggit had gotten tired and now it was Scully's turn to drive, They had found  
  
the keys in the glove compartmont. What an idiot, thought Scully. Nexted to  
  
Scully, Doggit sat there, snoring, and keeping the whole car awake. Skinner  
  
sat there, feeling much better now, but ultamately cramped, she wondered how  
  
Scully Knew the way to area 51, so he asked Scully,"How do you know the way?"  
  
Scully smiled and said,"Doggit gave me a U.S. highway map and pionted it out  
  
before he went to sleep, you were sleeping when that happeped, sir" next to  
  
Skinner sat Elvis and Joanna, who at the piont were so board that they  
  
insisted they play Car Bingo, which they had been doing for 7 hours now, even  
  
in the black of night. Everything was calm. Scully sighed. She was happy to  
  
be able to relax for the most part......... "gosh!" said Elvis,"does you  
  
parter have to snoore so loudly? Hes giving me a head ache, and with a he-"  
  
"head as big as mine it can be no joke!" finished Joanna. "Give it a rest,  
  
and try to get some sleep".  
  
*********************************  
  
"I can't belive we lost!" said King monty as they camped in the Forest. "I  
  
mean! WE had every weapon known to man!" "not everone, sir" said Tim, "we  
  
didn't use......" "magic!" yelled Oczuc popping out of no where,"no you  
  
stupid llama!" said Tim,"Nukes, my sire, we have used nukes........."  
  
"hmmm............." thought King monty.............  
  
*********************************  
  
Zidane sat in his command chair, same as everyone else, preparing to attack  
  
the Massive Zerg Swarm. "I sense something wrong," said S'rac talking  
  
psychiclly to Zidane. "what do you think S'rac.?" asked Zidane. "I'm not  
  
sure, but something is afoot." Suddenly over the intercom, they could hear  
  
Jim's already to familliar vioce. "one my mark team, Ready........" Zidane's  
  
hand gripped the controls, ready to fire when told. "Aim.........." Zidane  
  
looked at the screen and set the little pionter thing right on a large  
  
Guardian, "Preapare Interceptors" Zidane pressed a button on his key pad  
  
"fire!" A large plasma Beam hit the gaurdian causeing it to explode on impact  
  
her saw little Interceptors firing at numerous target at once. Zidane watch  
  
the screens of his freinds capitols ships. The Zerg, noticing the Attack  
  
quickly withdrew out of hyper space, and so did the capitol ships. They were  
  
now in regular dark space.The Zerg forces came for the ships quickly, almosty  
  
ignoring thr interceptors completly, Scourge began to ran into ships,  
  
causing massive explosions. Mutalisk began attack and soon Zidane saw the out  
  
come clearly. They were all gonna die. Almost all of the interceptors were  
  
destroyed and his booster rockets were offline. He began to plunge into a  
  
barren planet along with another ship, he wasn't sure which one........ but  
  
all could remeber was the ear ring explosions when he hit the ground..........  
  
**********************************  
  
"That is what will happen to Earth's millitary if you dont tell me where it  
  
is Mulder." said Kerrigan a bit frustrated. "burn on Char queenie," said  
  
Mulder. He sounded as if he was going to die. "hehehehe.........."  
  
Kerrigan,"I have Destroyed the Aletora and the Hyperion, and the Invincible  
  
and Vengence are persumed tereminated....... and that is all you can say?"  
  
"Yep,"said Mulder almost happily. Kerrigan was angry now, "YOU HAVEN'T BEGUN  
  
TO SEE MY POWER! AND YOU WILL STAY HERE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE THE HOLY  
  
GRAIL IS!!!!" With that, Kerrigan walked out the door and slammed it shut. "See if i care you die!" she yelled.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Jach was resting with a giant headache, when he heard it. It sounded like chanting. He thought he had heard it in a movie before. It slowly got closer and closer until it was only a few yards away. "We are the Champions! We are the champions!"the whole British army was singning. Jach could see them out his window. Then, he heard the French get up on the walls and said,"We will, we will rock you!"............................  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kerrigan's eyes opened wide as she recieved a psycic message from an Overlord. "That can't be true!"she screamed. "Put it on-screen!"she shouted at the Overlord she was in. A holographic screen popped up in front of her. What she was impossible. Her backup fleet was being ripped apart by a Protoss/Terran fleet which came out of no where. The swarm was caught by surprise by the sudden reapearence of the fleet they just destroyed..................................... Incoming transmission: Jim's face came up,"Hey Kerrigan, ya miss me? I tell ya, theser hallucinations keep getting more and more real don't they? Oh, by the way, say goodbye to you your fleet! Later sweetie!" He winked and went off- screen.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"yelled a Wraith pilot as he shot toward the Swarm at top speed. Jim Raynor was in the Wraith docking bay of the Hyperion. "All right ladies, let's load up, and show these freaks what we're really made of!"Jim yelled to his psyched fleet. Instead of actually piloting the Hyperion Jim was taking his Wraith, the Tornan. "And we're go in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!!Jim shouted throught intercom to his pilots. "YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"yelled Jim. "Initiate attack formation ZD Beta."Jim said over the com to his pilots. The Wraiths suddenly all headed in different directions and suddenly shot forward toard some grouped Devouerers. The Wraiths shot their Gemini Missiles at a few Devourerers. Most of them exploded in a flash of fire and blood. However, 3 Devourerers were chasing down two of Jim's Wraith Squadron when two beams shot and desintigrated the Devourers. "What the-" "Hey Jim! No problem!"Zidane sent a message to Jim while S'rac did the same, psycically. Soon, the Zerg forces were down to almost nothing. The actual fleet was much larger than the first one. Jim was chasing down the last fwew Scoure when Arcturas came and blasted them before Jim could react. "Dang, Arcturas what's the matter with you?!"Jim telled at Arcturas. Apparently Arcturas was ignoring Jim. "Dang it,"Jim said to himself.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Arcturas smiled. Poor Jimmy. Didn't get to kill the last Zerg. Arcturas laughed to himself quietly. "Sir we are being hailed by the Vengence", said his ensign. "Put it on-screen,"said Arcturas cooly. S'rac appeared on the screen. "Arcturas, report to my war room to discuss our next plans". Before Arcturas coulsd say anything, S'rac disappeared from the screen. Cocky Protoss, Arcturas thought.....................................  
  
They wawed goodbye as Oczuc and Ahcap went on their way. "All we need to do is stop by my house to get some supplies, then we can go to the palace.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
S'rac looked out the window of the Vengence as he saw the Hyperion explode. He saw the Battlecruisers beside it. He smiled, the way Protoss smile. Jim, and Zidane came up and looked out and saw it. "It's like we thought", said Jim. "Looks like a psyco can't change his colors!"Jim laughed. "I apreciate your help man, Arcturas is just crazy and he can't change it!",Jim said as he laughed. "It's no problem Jim, but we have to hurry. Zidane, Quickly get to the Invincible!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, (no one would ever expect this in the story) it was in a dark alley in New York. 3 figures stood, ready for the showdown. One of the figures, you would recognize as Nitro, the other two Static Shock and Static Shaq...............................................................  
  
Static Shock, Static Shaq and Nitro got up at midnight to shoot some hoops!  
  
They were in the dark alley beating up a hobo, when suddenly......  
  
\KA-KA-BALSH!\ a light filled the alley and throw this portal thingy, stepped  
  
out, THE TERIMINATOR, without clothes as always.  
  
Static Shock walked up to TERM, and said,"Yo! Nude Dude! We neda nother playa  
  
for our basketball game! Wanna join us?" Terminater looks at Staic Shock,  
  
and kicks Shock in his stomach! Shock falls to the ground, cluthcing his  
  
stomach. "Ahhhhh! Get him!"  
  
Shaq picks up a trash can and throws it at TERM, But Term bashes it away. The  
  
Term punches Shaq making him fall to the ground with a bloody head. Nitro  
  
starts crying and pulls out his cell phone to call the cops. The Terminator  
  
walked up to Nitro and said,"Give it here." Nitro put the phone in his mouth  
  
abnd swallowed it, and then gave a smile. Term's face went angry, and he  
  
picked up Nitro and threw him to the other wall, breaking Nitro's neck. The  
  
Terminator bent down and started to take Shaq's shirt, jacket and pants.  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
Amzy and Knork had been walking through the forest for days now, living with  
  
the monkeys and piosonos snakes. But there were no snails, and Knork was  
  
begining to live up to his name, Nasty Knork. Amzy was tired ans she looked  
  
ahead of them, was it light? Amzy began to smile,"Knork Knork! Look there!  
  
We are almost out of this wretched forest!" Knork looked up and started to  
  
smile! "YIPPEE!" They both started running towards the light. Amzy stepped  
  
out of the forest and her smiled disappaered. Knork walked out but his smile  
  
still was there. there were no stuck in a zoo. A kid looked down at them and  
  
said,"Mommy! Look at the cave woman! She's so ugly!" Amzy's face began to boil.  
  
She turned around and went back into the forest.  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Duran stood on the bridge of the ultamiate ship, looking out toward  
  
Kerrigan's burning platform. he was on a ship made by the master race, the  
  
Xel'Naga. stood stood there, looking down at the floor. He looked strait  
  
foward and looked at the creator of this ship and said,"it is hard to belive  
  
a son of Garland could build such a ship, we thank you, Kuja." Kuja stood  
  
there, Zidane's old enemy, Zidane once had the chance to kill him, but he was  
  
zidane's brother, and he wouldn't. the two of them born on the planet Terra,  
  
they were both raised as clones. made from the DNA of a race that existed  
  
long ago. Humans..... already, this genome project was older than Xel'Naga,  
  
and using that DNA, they seeded Earth, and Gaia. and the world Terra, slowly  
  
filled with these souless bodies. What this planet Terra, would do, is kill  
  
the planet, and suck up it's energy, so terra could live for another million  
  
years...... For a planet to make this energy, it had to have living  
  
inhabitants..... so Terra put human on Earth and gaia. The failed to concquer  
  
Gaia, now Terra would try at Earth, and This was a simple step used to get to  
  
earth. Join the Xel'Naga, which he would soon betray anyway, it was all a  
  
matter of time..... Kuja:"It is nothing, we people from Terra only wish to do  
  
as you do. Destroy the protoss and Zerg" Duran smiled,"I only hope we can  
  
trust you." Kuja smiled,"Of course you can."  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Achap and Oczuz put everything they would need on a wagon, and they were off,  
  
on their way to the palace.  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Zidane was running threw the Vengence, trying to get to the Warp center  
  
before that son of a bitch Acturus blew it up. He bumped into Templar,  
  
preparing to go into their interceptors. and finally he got there. Zidane  
  
entered a portal going to the Invincible. He got there. He reconized the  
  
ship. He ran. he didn't care where. He decided to go to the boiler room. ya,  
  
that is where Acturus would be. He ran threw the Invincible, seeing the metal  
  
plating and and the glorius view of space threw the bridge. He took a left,  
  
and entered the boiler. "We I see you made Zidane! Isn't that a woman's  
  
name?" It was Arcturus. Zidane reached for his Dagger."Give me one reason not  
  
to slit your throat!" He jumped of the railing and onto the metal floor of  
  
the boiler. "Becuase as soon as to do, this whole place blows up along with  
  
you." Acturus walked up towards him." a knife?!" he said pointing to the  
  
dagger. "No wonder Zerg overran Gaia. You people have been around longer than  
  
Earth, but you still cant make any weapons......" Zidane store back into  
  
Acturus' eyes. He saw anger. Zidane what to do. he quickly threw the dagger  
  
into to remote detonater in Acturus' hand. The knife made Acturus drop it.  
  
"no!" he said quickly and bent down to pick it up. Zidane kicked Acturus  
  
over,"no,"Zidane said."We Finish this like men." Acturus smiled. "Fine." he  
  
slowly got up. and when he was up, he cracked of of his knuckles. "come and  
  
get me, boy." Zidane lunged at Acturus, but Arcturus quicklt ran for the  
  
remote. He saw Acturus press it. Then there was a blinding light, and then a  
  
nothingness........  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
S'rac was in a small scout, scanning the wreckage of the Invincible in space.  
  
They were looking for Zidane..... S'rac saw a body. He approched it. He got  
  
closer. until he could touch it. It was Zidane......."found him."  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Zidane was decleared dead. They could not bring him back. They put him in a  
  
space coffin, and prepared to send him out....... Many Templar and soldiers  
  
came to salute as he approched the airlock. S'rac stood watching, a dead look  
  
on his face. Jim didn't even come, they had one ship now, the Vengence, and  
  
it had taken some damage as well. S'rac didn't know if they would live.....  
  
Zidane didn't. What was going to happen? Zidane's coffin was released into  
  
space, and The Templar and soldiers began to leave. S'rac stayed there. He  
  
didn't know what to think. A strong Templar warrior would not let emotions get  
  
in the way. and I wont, he thought. He walked out of the room, not looking  
  
back.  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
"we have found something captain," said a Xel'Naga talking to Duran. Kuja  
  
stood by him. "Bring it in" said Duran. The object floated in threw the steel  
  
of the ship. "its a coffin" said Kuja. Duran: "hmmmmmm....... Best we throw  
  
it out." Kuja looked down. Zidane..... Kuja:"Yes, best we do....." The Coffin  
  
floated out threw the ship and back into space.  
  
hehehe, we have him out of the way, thought Kuja........  
  
*******************************************  
  
S'rac sat in his room, remembering the face of Artcuras Mengsk, the man who killed Zidane and his ship. He was dead though, he thought. That was then he remembered an important fact. Before the Invincible had blown up, he reached with his mind to the engine room of the Invincible. He saw and heard all that had happened there. As he looked at the memory very closeey. Just before the ship exploded, S'rac vaughly saw Mengk teleport out. He had been wounded, but he made it out. Realizing what this meant, he immediatly teleported to the engine room of the Vengence to see an injured Arcturas Mensk planting a nuke. S'rac immediatly psycicly grabbed the controller in his hand and said,"Tell me where you were going after this Mr.Mengsk." Mengsk suddenly was up in the air by his throat. S'rac banged Mengsk against a wall before he called some Templar to take him to a cell..................................Something popped into his mind. He had been so absent-minded!!! It was something he had dicovered in his Templar Training that he never told anyone. He had found it in an ancient book of the Xel 'Naga. It was about the clone Terra he had heard of. After living for years, if a clone was hurt or dead, unless completly destroyed, the body would slowly repair itself. Why hadn't he remembered??!! He rushed off to the bridge already knowing it was too late........................................................................ ................  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Zidane awoke with an extreme headache. "Lay down," said a voice. He opened his eyes. He saw a man in a blue and black uniform. He was mostly bald but had hair on the side. "It's hard to breathe," Zidane said more to himself than anyone. "I would think so, you've survived a massive plasma explosion,"said the man. "Where am I?"Zidane asked. The man chuckled,"Stranded in the Delta Quadrant." Zidane heard music playing he thought he had heard it in a show before....... "What is that music?"Zidane asked. "Just our theme music," the man said calmly. "How close are we to Aiur?"he asked . "What faction are you from?"Zidane asked. "First of all, I've never heard of Aiur and we are from Starfleet". Then Zidane remembered..... HE WAS STUCK ON VOYAGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Whaen Achap and Oczuc got to thier house, some how Amzy and Knork had got there first. They were mascarrading as Achap's long lost relatives. Knork was jumping rope and Amzy was talking to Achap's wife. "Oh no!"Ahcap said as they got there.................................................  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Zidane woke up from that horrible dream, he suddenly relized where he was. a  
  
coffin. running out of air. fast. "Dang, he said.He knew all he could do was  
  
pray, pay some ship would pick him up. He was running out of air, already. He  
  
couldn't take it anymore! He flipped open the lid! He wasn't in space. He  
  
stood up. "oh no," he said. He was back on gaia. a burning gaia he had never  
  
known. No sign of zerg anywhere. He started walking. He was pretty sure he  
  
was near Burmicia, he couldn't be sure. Then he felt a rain drop. He looked  
  
up, gray clouds. Ya, I must be near Burmicia, he thought, after all, it is  
  
the city of eternal rain. He continued walking, and began to get wet inside  
  
the storm. He walked into a ruin. Burmicia, alright. He looked arounded him  
  
and was devistated. Burmicias where like large humaniod rats. he saw skulls  
  
around him, and some rotting flesh on bones, veltures picking at them. Zidane  
  
continued on, until he reached it. The palace of the Burmicians. He thought  
  
he heard something, and turned around quickly. He decided to talk,"Any one  
  
there? Show yourself!" Nothing happend. He walked on. "turn, Stranger." said  
  
a voice behind him. Zidane did as he was told. about 10 burmicians were  
  
there, and ahead of them stood a female, wearing a shredded pink outfit. "who  
  
are you?" she said,"get out of Burmicia!" Zidane instintly knew who it was.  
  
"Freya, is that anyway to treat a friend?" The woman's face did not change,  
  
she simply looked at him. Then she approched closer, and said,"you left us  
  
here to die......." Zidane looked back. What was wrong with Freya? She used  
  
to be much calmer.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Agent Scully stood in the hanger listening to Doggit talking about these  
  
monster called Zerg. "We got our first body in 1985, we called this strain,  
  
Hydralisk, as you can see," he said while dissecting one,"They use poisonious  
  
acid to attack, and they launch it at their foes." oh, god, thought Scully,  
  
do i have to watch 4 more hours of this?  
  
*************************************  
  
S'rac knew there was nothing he could do. Zidane would have to be dead. He  
  
stood in his sleepng quarters, wondering, searching threw his head, Where is  
  
he? He thought. He closed his eyes, and began to search  
  
telepathicly..............  
  
*************************************  
  
Mulder woke, he was on a ship. a ship that was very advanced. He had a  
  
spliting head ache, at least he wasn't still on the zerg ship.....  
  
S'rac walked into a room, it was the  
  
sick bay of his ship. He looked at the two bodies there. They were not  
  
Protoss bodies however, they were Terran bodies. He looked at a board, he  
  
clicked on it a few times, then left, thinking, it's almost  
  
time..................  
  
*************************************************  
  
Everyone was bored to death, Agaent Doggit was driving everyone out of their minds with his droning about aliens! Ahcap and Oczuc walked in a nd said,"Ahcap, I don't think we're..............um.............where we were before. Suddenly, Ben Stein walk on with Freakazoid and asked,"Where's the international cheese festival?" "4 blocks down",said Skinner. Then Cosgrove came along with Jonesy and Ben Stein. Jonesy screamed,"Please Cosgrove, make Agent Doggit stop!"he sceamed as he cowered behind Cosgrove. Then Cosgrove said,"Stop that!". Then Doggit stopped. Cosgrove and Jonesy walk with Freakazoid and Ben Stein to the cheese festival...............................  
  
*************  
  
Zidane woke from his sleep. he could tell he was in a boat, he sat up and saw  
  
he was in the vast ocean, the boat being piloted by amarant. Mist consumed  
  
the atmospere around them. It was a gloomy sight. "awake?" said Amarant.  
  
"ya," said Zidane lighty. Just then, a bolt of lightning hit the water ahead  
  
of them, soon followed by a deep rolling thunder. Zidane stood, he saw huge  
  
rain clouds in the distance. Amarant smiled, "dont worry about it. Gaia is  
  
dying. These storms just show us we are close to shore. Hungry?" Amarant  
  
pulled a bowl of what appeard to be fish. Zidane gladlly took it and began to  
  
eat. then, he tought. "hey, Amarant." Said Zidane. "where are we going?"  
  
Amarant quickly said, "Madain Sari. We are gonna regroup and try to get of  
  
this planet. We've been working on a space ship with Regent Cid. Zidane  
  
Smiled, Cid had made ton of exellent air ships in his time. Then Zidane  
  
frowned,"whos alive?" Amarant stoped for a moment. "we see Quina time to  
  
time." Zidane noticed he was trying to keep Eiko out of the picture. "Eiko,"  
  
said Zidane. Amarant froze for a second. "Last time I saw her, about a year  
  
ago. She was very sick, she might have died." Zidane look out pass the waves.  
  
He could see shore. and the anciet city of Madain Sari. Made of Stone and  
  
brick.  
  
And behind that..... Zidane stood. he could belive it..... the city of  
  
Lindblum. But Lindblum was on another contient, how is it here? Amarant  
  
looked at Zidane. The whole city can fly, Zidane. Cid made it that way."  
  
Zidane looked higher, up in the tallest tower, a ship being constructed was  
  
poking out. a ship unlike any other. "how long, until it is done?" asked  
  
Zidane. "two months." said Amarant. "two months."  
  
*******************  
  
ABOVE PLANET TERRA:  
  
The Xel 'Naga ship floated there, housing Kuja and Duran. Inside held Kerrigan  
  
and Agent Fox Mulder captive. on the bridge stood none other than the Terra clone, Kuja. He thought to himself. Now with Zidane out of the Picture, i  
  
will rule all. Kuja looked out into space, and saw what was left of Terra.  
  
Terra was a dead red planet that looked more machine that planet. On it  
  
housed one deserted City: Bran Bal. Kuja thought to himself again. When  
  
Zidane and his pitiful friends ran, thought they took every souless genome.  
  
they are wrong. they still live on Terra, and although if is dead, they  
  
succeed. one day, the spirits will return and posses these bodies, but for  
  
now, they stayed there, living. Duran walk up behind him. "Enjoying yourself,  
  
kuja?" Kuja turned and replied, Yes, now time to make my call....." He walked  
  
away from the bridge, headed toward the comsat room. Duran had an appointment  
  
too, and he headed toward the prisoner cells.  
  
***********************  
  
Kuja sat down and said, "get me Bran Bal" imeadiatly, the screen in front of  
  
him lit up and he saw the face of a genome. "yes?" it slowly asked. Kuja  
  
looked at it and said, "i am Kuja, a genome like you, exept a spirit has come  
  
to me, i have a soul, and you dont. . I can arrange you all with one, if, you  
  
come with me." the genome looked back. "We have no jugement we do what are  
  
orders tell us to do, you can not give us orders. We just make more bodies  
  
for the spirits of the dead Terrans. no one can change what we do, before we  
  
become one." Kuja looked at the genome with angry eyes. "then prepare to be  
  
obliterated. OFF" The screen turned black and kuja got up out of his chair  
  
and headed toward the battle room. he push a soldier out of his chair and  
  
began aiming a plasma beam toward Terra. "those sons of bitches will regret  
  
this." he mutterd under his breath. after done aiming, he pressed the 'fire'  
  
button, the computer buzzed to life and said, "warming blaster" Kuja stood  
  
and walked to the bridge...... Red alarms sound as he walked down the  
  
corridors, the computer sounded again: "warming complete, preparing sub  
  
particles." Xel Naga Scientists now filled the corridors, wondering who had  
  
allowed this. Kuja smiled as he entered the bridge.  
  
*************************  
  
Duran entered the cells, and approched the one marked: 'Sarah Kerrigan:  
  
Extremly dangerous'. He walked right in. Inside, Kerrigan was chained and  
  
behind a wall between her and duran. Kerrigan saw him and swore. Duran looked  
  
at kerrigan, the green ugly skin. she was truly, the queen of blades.  
  
"Kerrigan," began Duran, "We Xel Naga have made something, a pill when taken,  
  
will uninfest the being." he held up a vomit colored green Pill. "it can cure  
  
you. You will once again be human, and if you want we can erase your memory  
  
of being the Zerg Queen you are. you will forget the horror you went through.  
  
Do you want it?" Kerrigan looked at Duran with hollow eyes. Thoughts went  
  
through Kerrigan's head. Would she do it? "I have power," she said, sounding  
  
strained. "A false power, Kerrigan." said Duran. "If you dont take this pill,  
  
We will kill you. and that, is that. Kerrigan store deeply into Duran.  
  
"Thousands of Zerg have died at my command. I destroyed the UED, Korhal's  
  
finest and the mighty Protoss, I was only beatan by YOU...." Kerrgan fell  
  
down, strained to talk. Duran finished by saying, "do you truly wish to die?  
  
Kerrigan, Queen of blades?" Kerrigan looked back at Duran and said, "of  
  
course not. But I must not give up this power!" Duran sadly knew there was  
  
only one way out of this. "Kerrigan, you give up being a threat, and you can  
  
be a commander of a Xel 'Nagan army. True power lies there. Not even the  
  
protoss can destroy us. The Zerg cant make a decent war bug, and the Humans  
  
stand as no match. But there is a threat, a species that evolved long before  
  
us, with holy government and unmatched weapons. We want you to fight with us.  
  
take a look at our new weapon. "a hologram emerged inside the cell, showing  
  
the famous Protoss/Zerg Hybrid. "do you want to comand these?" said Duran  
  
with a note of power in his vioce. Kerrigan looked, she still was not sure.  
  
the she made up her mind. "Yes, give me that pill." Two soildiers walked in  
  
the cell and opened the wall. they walked through it and closed it again. "no  
  
funny buisness," one said as he gave 2 of the pills to kerrigan. Kerrigan  
  
took them, and slowly placed them in her mouth, then swallowed. She began  
  
gagging, and spitting up as the pills started to take effect. The small wings  
  
in her back began to get smaller as they dissappeared. the spines coming out  
  
of her head began to burst open to reveal red hair, her eyes devoloped pupils  
  
instead of the cold gaze she had, Her jagged fingers begans to take human  
  
form, and her hard carpace softened to become a human's soft tanned skin. She  
  
gave one last heavy breath, and fell to the floor, stunned and knocked  
  
out. Duran looked, it had worked. He turned to his comrades. "good work. take  
  
her to her room. I will see her later." he smiled. "we have made a new ally."  
  
He turned and left. No sooner than he left the cell, did the red alarms sound  
  
and yell: "warming blaster" Duran stopped. "That psyco!" he yelled.  
  
He ran towards the bridge.  
  
************************  
  
Kuja sat in the comander's chair, watching the blaster prepare. the computer  
  
gave one final message, "Blaser ready, firing in ten, nine, eight, seven,  
  
six......." Duran busted into the bridge ("five") "What the hell are you  
  
doing?!" yelled Duran ("four") Kuja Stood up and smiled ("three") "destroying  
  
a planet!" he yelled. ("two") "no......" said Duran. He pulled out a psionic  
  
blade. ("one") It was too late. He looked out the bridge's window to watch  
  
the horror. ("Zero, Blast started") A beam erupted from the ship knocking  
  
duran and Kuja down. The beam hit the planet, going right threw Bran Bal. The  
  
Genomes below were vaporized, and a huge hole went through the planet. The  
  
beam hit Terra's Gaia. Red energy began to engulf the planet, covering it,  
  
blasting threw rock and concrete. soon, all that was left of Terra, was dead  
  
rock, floating in space. Kuja looked upon the ash that was Terra, then he  
  
began to laugh. He started to chuckle and bursted out laughing at what he  
  
just did. Duran stood up and looked at this maniac. Duran picked up the  
  
blade, and Kuja turned. Kuja reached into is jacket and pulled a GunBlade,  
  
the half Sword, half gun, weapon. "you wish to fight Duran?" He asked. Duran  
  
filled all his rage into that one thrust and ran toward Kuja. Kuja used the  
  
blade as a shield and blocked the first blow with it. Green sparks flew  
  
everywhere. Now kuja lunged, missing Duran by an inch, "you know" began Kuja,  
  
"i am a child of terra" Kuja jumped as Duran slashed the blade under him.  
  
"Now, Terra is gone. Its gaia is mine, i will trance soon, and hold power you  
  
have never seen." Duran thrusted the blade into Kuja, but Kuja once again  
  
blocked it. Duran noticed that Kuja was indeed starting to glow, would he  
  
realy trance? Kuja swerved his blade, almost going into Duran, but missed and  
  
went threw a computer console. He pulled it out and blocked another shot by  
  
Duran. Kuja Kicked of the ground and jumped over Duran to land behind him,  
  
this time he aimed for the genorator of the psionic blade. He hit it, and the  
  
weapom short circuted and caused the blade to dissappear. "you are now mine,  
  
Duran....." Said Kuja. Duran quickly pulled the blade from Kuja's hands, and  
  
then when he had it in hand, he stabbed him with it. Blood spat from Kuja's  
  
mouth falling down his chin. Kuja fell to the floor. Duran pulled him up himself, and began to carry him to the Jail. He would heal him later.........  
  
***************************  
  
Ahcap signaled for his wife to talk to her. He told her about Oczuc. She wacked Oczuc in the head when he said hello. You know how it goes. Meanwhile, Amzy was talking to Knork, whille he was jump-roping with Ahcap's kids. She's hiding something," said Amzy. "Come help me search the house," she said. "Okay, but I've still got 94 monkies to go," said Knork. "Grrrrrrrr," said Amzy, with frustration. Amzy went to search the house, and Ahcap's son said she looked like his, "Great, great, great, great, great, great,great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great,great,great, great,"Are you finished", said Amzy with exasperation,"Ahcap's son continued,"great, great, aunt." Ahcap told his wife the truth about Amzy and Knork and Oczuc. Oczuc popped up in the window and said,"Hi there!" In surprise, Ahcap's wife slammed a frying pan into Oczuc's head. Ahcap told his wife,"Uh... that was him." "Oops", she replied. "You've got to stall them while we get a head start", said Ahcap. "No problem", said his wife. " You have a lovely wife, they're both very pretty", said Oczuc, with Llamas floating and spinning around his head. They made a run for it.....  
  
**************************************************  
  
Jar Jar Binks found himself in a very strange place. It seemed to be in the pentouse of a tall building. he saw an older man sitting in a chair with his dog. Suddenly, the door burst open and a man rushed in. "Dad! Where's Niles?" asked the man? "At the Coffee Shop, where do you think Fraiser?" replied Fraiser's dad. Fraiser went out the door and closed it. "Now mesa gettin' really scared!" exclaimed Jar Jar. "Who are you?" said Fraiser's dad.  
  
At the Coffee Shop........  
  
Niles was surrounded by Hydralisks. He poured coffee grounds on them, and they were liquidated. "Well, that was the strangest hallucination I've ever had!" said Niles. Or was it? Fraiser burst in the door. "Ah Fraiser, will you look at this!" He held up a dirty old beer glass. "I found it in the closet. I think it just needs a little cleaning,"said Niles. Niles started to rub it off. "Wait Niles!" Fraiser yelled. Too late, suddenly the background changed, into a bar. The Bartender said,"Hey Frais!" "Good gosh said!"Fraiser. "Second hallucination today!"said Niles camly............  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"That was the greatest Cheese Festival ever!"exclaimed Freakazoid, holding some cheddar cheese. "I agree,"said Ben Stein, eating some swiss. "I never knew the cheese festival was son much fun!" said Ben. "Ah, no problem Ben!" said Freakazoid. Agent Doggit was talking again, when the walked past again. "So in conclusion, that's why you never wear black socks, with blue jeans!" The crowd had a puzzled look on their faces. "Well," Agent Doggit said. "Now, we get the guns!" "From..... where?"asked Agent Scully. "Where else," Agent Doggit replied,"from the M.I.B.!" "Then that means..."continued Skinner," We're going to New York!"finished Agent Doggit. "Hey,"Freakazoid said with a mouth full of cheese,"Can we come with you guys?" "Sure," said Doggit,"As long as you behave." "We will,"they said in unison. "Can I come?"the Lobe said, as he popped out. "Sure!"said Freakazoid. "Ahh!"Jonesy screamed as Nitro,(, who magically appeared, )started break-dancing. They all hopped into car, trucks and Doggit's B.M.W. and hit the road!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Mulder was in his cell, when the door opened. "Hello Agent Mulder,"said Duran. "Why hello, my Jamaican friend! "Make no mistake Agent Mulder, I am no Earthling,"replied Duran. "Well, I'm sorry for ya, Jamaica's a nice place!" "I would like to skip the small talk if at all possible, Agent Mulder." "Please do", said Mulder. Suddenly, a warp portal opened in the room. Out stepped Jar Jar Binks. "Now mesa gettin' really scared!" "Later," said Mulder as he ran throught the portal. Jar Jar Binks had a machine gun that he fired accidentally and obviously uncontrollably. He put holes all through the ship before he fell into the warp portal, which closed before Duran could reach it. "Darn!"he yelled. "Put a lock on that warp portal!" he screamed. "We can't get a lock on it. "Whoever's using it sure doesn't know how. It's gone. "Argh!"Duran yelled.  
  
******************************************************************* 


End file.
